Pokemon Tower
by Insomniac2009
Summary: Imagine what would happen when Pokemon rebelled and started a war and at the the front lines are the pokedex holders. Please R&R any constructive criticism is excepted and desperately wanted. if you are going to bash at least tell me why. My first fanfic :). rated M for later chapters
1. The Search for the Pokedex holders

Hi y'all Im Insomniac and I hope you like my story. I have a question I was thing about making this first person when you R&R tell me what you think. Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures or Pokemon Special

Yellow stared out into the barren land littered with corpses and bones, looking at Pokémon Tower. The massive structure, twice as tall as Mariana's trench was deep and over three times the width of victory road, that only took the Pokémon five years to build, the structure that has taken so many lives, yet holds so many lives. She brushed away an old Taros skull off a large boulder and sat down, the wind played with her long golden ponytail, her large hat hung down her back on a string around her neck. She swung her legs back and forth thinking about the time right before the war. Yellow was training her Raticate when the military came,

"Ms. Yellow?" he asked her gruffly, she looked at him with her eyebrow raised

"Yes that is me." She told him

"I need you to come with me" he said getting back into the truck he had come in.

she followed him to the passenger side door opened it but did not get in

"why what's wrong?" she asked

"we are at war" he told her.

Both her eyebrows rose with surprise

"With whom and why on earth do you need me?!" she asked wondering why the military would want her or what she could do.

"We are at war with Pokémon, and you and the other pokedex holders are the strongest trainers in the world, but no more questions for now you will be briefed at the base" the soldier told her.

When she arrived at the base put up at the entrance to victory road, she was lead into the tent and was asked to sit at a large table. Soon a general came to great her

"Hello Miss Yellow I am General Amos, I am sorry to have to intrude like this but we are in a big situation here, you see the Pokémon have all rebelled and have started a human extermination campaign, apparently they are tired of humans and battling and being captured so they decided to just get rid of the problem and have actually started several large armies and attacked several high profile locations, we need you and the other pokedex holders to help us, so far we have only found you are you willing?"

after hearing all this Yellow sat silent for a long time thinking, she did not like to fight especially Pokémon however people were also dying,

"Ok I will help" she told the general.

She figured she had to help stop this before it got out of hand for the good of Pokémon and humans alike. The general broke into a relieved smile "good now your first task is to find all the rest of the pokedex holders as soon as possible".

Red had finally reached to top of Mt. Silver where he would train and obtain solitude he had when he first arrived. His Pikachu had been his main battler, not that there was much to battle and the ones he did find were particularly vicious as if the Pokémon he was battling were trying to kill him, for the journey to the top so he decided to let it have a rest. He let out his Venasaur and was going to begin his training when he noticed there were no more Pokémon to battle. He looked everywhere even in the mountain lake, finally giving up he was leaving when a boy in a large hat appeared riding on a Dodrio. He hoped off and looked up at Red.

"Red I knew I would find you here! It's your favorite place to train. I need your help or the military does anyway, apparently the Pokémon have started a rebellion and are currently hurting and killing people! We have to stop them!" Yellow exclaimed.

It took Red a moment to comprehend what Yellow had said, because he was too busy staring Yellow didn't look like a boy anymore (though try as she might she wasn't ready for Red to know this yet because she was in complete and total love with him and she didn't want that to ruin their friendship) he had curves and not just any curves these were _curves_, Red couldn't believe what he was thinking, Yellow looked _good_, he shook his head to clear it finally comprehend what Yellow had told him

"…the Pokémon are at…war? I don't understand they can do that? Why would they want to?" Red asked Yellow his face full of confusion.

"Don't worry about why for now you will be told more by the military when we get everyone, but first we must find the other pokedex holders!" Yellow told Red mounting Dodrio

"Wait, the military is involved?! Is it that serious?!" Red exclaimed.

Yellow looked into his face full of worry and ignorance, and felt that pang of love in her heart she wanted to go and comfort him, to hug him and hold him, but instead turned away and said

"I myself do not understand what is going on but we must find the others then maybe we can figure this out, I am going to look for Green and you can look for Blue." Then she rode of in search for the next holder.

Green and blue were in the middle of a fierce battle, both trainers were unable find any wild Pokémon to battle so they decided to help each other out.

"Blasty HYDRO CANNON" shouted Green, her Blastoise's Cannons popping out and glowing an aqua blue before shooting a beam of water at Blue's Charizard which dodged out of the way a second before it was too late, where the Charizard stood a large crater had appeared. Blue looked at the crater in astonishment

"wow, you have been getting better Green, Charizard return." the said withdrawing his Charizard and walking right up to Green and wrapped her into a breathtaking kiss.

They had been dating for awhile now and Green, especially now, thought she couldn't have made a better decision. However the longer the kiss went the more rational thought she lost she broke the kiss looked into Blues eyes and took charge herself, she took her hand and thrust it down his pants rubbing his extending member. Blue let out a groan through the kiss, and put his hand down her skirt. As he expected she removed hers and wrapped her arms around him tightly, as he continued to rub her, she got weak knees, until he stuck one finger inside of her (this was all he could fit due to her being so tight) this was what drove her over the edge and as he worked his finger in and out pushing her closer and closer to climax until, she orgasmed so hard it sent spasms down her pushing her almost to the point of unconsciousness it was at this time when Yellow rode up on her Dodrio, she looked at Blue, who had thankfully just removed his hand though it was covered in Green's cum, he was blushing a crimson red, then she turned to Green who had still not recovered from her recent experience her mouth was open and she had drooled a bit, her cum was running down her legs, she had tears in her eyes, and they were out of focus.

"What happened to you two…no never mind I'm actually pretty sure I don't want to know, but I need your help, you see apparently Pokémon are at war with humans!" Yellow said adjusting her hat which had come askew.

Blue started the blush was gone now and his demeanor became serious

"Pokémon are at war with humans?! Why?"

Green who had slipped to the ground now shook her head

"did you just say we are at war with…with Pokémon?" she asked standing up, and wiping her mouth "but how, why when?"

Yellow dismounted and rolled her eyes, always the same question!

"I do not know much more than you two do, the military said that I need to find the other pokedex holders and that is what I am doing. I was also hoping that you two would help me, return dody!"

she said withdrawing her Dodrio, she was about to let out her Butterfree when Red riding on his Aeryodactal landed next to her

"I see you fund Blue, and Green good now we can head over to Johto and see if we cannot find Gold, Silver, and Crystal" Said Red not bothering to dismount

"I will look for Gold, Blue, Green you two can find Silver and Yellow you can find Crystal"

Yellow nodded "Go Kitty!" she said releasing her Butterfree "Take me to Johto please" she told her butterfree,

he nodded and picked her up from behind before flying away Yellow in his arms. Blue and Green watched her go, then Green let out her Wigglytuff

"Blue, I happen to know where Silver is right now, He is actually her in Kanto trying to take over the gym of Giovanni you can fallow me on Charizard, Jiggly take me to the Kanto Pokémon Association."

Her Wigglytuff inflated and began to rise Green grabbed her foot they then floated off into the distance with Blue behind her riding on his Charizard, Red looked around him, the absence of Pokémon was unnerving he hoped he could end this soon before any more Pokémon and humans alike got hurt.

Silver was taking the Gym leader test when the whole side of the Pokémon association was blown apart standing amongst the rubble was a large Tyranatar, at least this is what he thought until the dust settled and Silver saw that it was flanked by at the very least seventy-five other Pokémon. It look right at Silver and opened its mouth, Silver knew that it was about to attack and dodged out of the way right before it fired a hyper beam, it luckily missed Silver but it also unluckily hit a group of exam proctors disintegrating them on the spot. As the proctor's ashes rained down Silver let out his all six of his Pokémon at once, realizing that this battle would take more than his Fraligator. Pokémon hardly killed each other except maybe for food, let alone humans and what was more they never attacked cities, least not in such numbers, or structure such as the Pokémon Association where they _knew_ trainers with Pokémon stronger than they were resided. The Tyranatar opened it mouth for another attack and the other Pokémon behind it were advancing, Silver stood up straighter, he would not be intimidated by a bunch of Pokémon

"Gyarados Surf!" he exclaimed.

An enormous wave appeared and smashed into the Pokémon however all it did was make the angrier

"Ok fine I guess I will have go hard on you, Weavile blizzard!"

However another Pokémon appeared and blocked the attack, it was an enormous blue bird with a long flowing tail when it appeared the temperature dropped at least 50 degrees. It flapped its wings once and blew all of Silver's Pokémon; it then raised its wings glowed with a whitish light, Silver recognized this attack- it was sheer cold, silver closed his eyes knowing he and his Pokémon could not survive an attack of that caliber. An enormous fireball erupted on the side of the Pokémon's head making its _entire_ head erupt in flame it flapped its wing and screeched in pain then several more fire balls erupted continuously engulfing the whole Pokémon in a fiery inferno it flapped and screeched some more shooting ice beams and blizzards in all directions, killing several of the attacking Pokémon and sending gusts that practically blew away most of the rest of the building that was still standing. It finally fell over from exhaustion, pain, and injury and moved no more. Blue riding his Charizard landed next to Silver, Green floated down to land in front of Silver, Blue looked at Green

"That was an Articuno…wow…the even the legendaries are a part of this I wonder what else they have got" said Blue a look of utter astonishment on his face.

Green who was utterly terrified of birds didn't comment,

"Silver we need your help" she began "Pokémon have started a war against humans as you just saw firsthand" she finished gesturing around at the devastation.

Silver did not say anything he just stared in absolute shock

"we are at war with…Pokémon...but…" he started before Green cut him off

"Why, when? Same questions we asked we have no idea! However we still need your help" she exclaimed.

Silver withdrew all his Pokémon before responding

"Ok…what do I do?" he finally asked.

"We are looking for the other pokedex holders right now and since Yellow and Red are getting the other two from the Johto region we thought we would start on the Hoenn region." Said Blue "we will split up from here, Silver you can find Ruby, Green you can find Sapphire and I will find Emerald."

Silver looked at the wreckage and the smoldering body of Articuno think about what was to come before releasing his Haunchcrow and flying off to find Ruby.

Yellow was lost in thought during the journey to Johto, she was thinking about Red and what it would be like for her to kiss him, what it would be like to marry him what it would be like to make love to him, unbeknownst to her, her hand was slowly working its way down her pants. Slowly working her genitals

"oh Red..." she whispered rubbing up and down.

Then gasped and woke from her reverie realizing she had just pissed herself because of her zealousness she could feel it running down her legs

"dang" she said blushing a deep red in spite of the fact that she was the person present "Kitty put me down for a moment so I can change clothes" she told her Butterfree.

She landed at what appeared to be the foot of Dark Cave she had to be fairly close to New Bark Town she looked through her backpack to see what spare clothes she had, luckily she had an extra pair of pants she striped off her soaking pants and underwear throwing them on the ground, she would wash them later she could hear yelling in the distance she straightened up and listened

"Wow it was dark in there!" it was Gold

"Yeah it was, that's why it is called dark cave perfect for the Wobeffet we were _supposed_ to be researching, not that I am complaining, and the perfect spot for…ummm…privacy" that was Crystal,

and they had happened to walk right on Yellow not wearing any pants. Now Yellow did not care who saw her being naked was natural to her, it was sometimes apart of growing up in the Viridian forest. When the other two saw her though their mouths fell open in complete shock at seeing Yellow what was more Yellow was naked and the most astonishing thing Yellow was a girl and not just any girl a _pretty_ girl. She had taken off her hat and her long blond hair fell in a plate down her back reaviling her gender though also begging the question _why _had they not noticed it before?! Sure she always wore her hat but her face, when complemented by her hair, was absolutely **_gorgeous. _**She smiled at them in relief as she pulled on her pants

"thank God I found you! I thought I was going to be days looking over the Johto…regi…on, is something wrong?" she asked noticing their shocked faces.

"We didn't know you were a girl…and we were surprised to see you…here in the middle of nowhere" said Gold unable to take his eyes off of her,

"Why on earth were you standing in the middle of nowhere with no pants on?! And for that matter why didn't you tell us you were a girl?!" Crystal asked.

Yellow blushed a cherry red color "Well ummm my pants got wet so I decided to change them, and I never reveled my gender because I wanted to be taken more seriously" she said not looking at them pulling her hair back in to a ponytail and putting her hat back on.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Gold,

"I was looking for you two, well Crystal anyway Red was looking for Gold, you see we are at war with the Pokémon and I and the other Kanto pokedex holders are on a search for all of us." Yellow answered.

Gold and Crystal didn't say anything the stood and stared at Yellow as if she had grown an extra arm both their mouths gaping open. However before either could ask a question Yellow started "I already know the questions you're going to ask, you will be told later when we have all the holders." She said.

"Will you two help me?" they both stood in still silence and looked at each other, then at Yellow and nodded their heads

"what do we do" asked Gold

"well, first we find Red, then see if Green and Blue found anything, then we will regroup and figure out where and who to go after next" Yellow answered.

Gold let out his Togykiss, and Crystal released her Xatu, while they were preparing to leave Yellow asked the question that had been on her mind since she first found them

"hey what were you two doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" she asked them.

Neither answered immediately and both look at each other with a deep blush on their faces

"well we were researching Wobeffet" Crystal told Yellow.

Yellow smiled, seeing straight through Crystal's lie, she didn't say anything because time was of the essence and she also knew that soon _researching_ would not be an activity that could not be practiced very often.

Red was flying over the Johto Pokémon League when a colossal explosion rocked the air buffeting his Aerodactyl out of the sky. He and his injured Pokémon spiraled down until he landed in the middle of an enormous battle Pokémon, trainers, and the trainers Pokémon were engaged in a fierce battle. Explosions dotted the battlefield as Electrodes being dropped by various flying Pokémon dropped them into the fight.

"Aero are you alright?" Red asked his hurt Pokémon,

he had a crumpled wing and was rolling on the ground in pain, Red looked at his poor Pokémon with a sad heart returned his Aerodactyl and looked back out on the field with anger.

"Go Pika you join the fight to!"said Red

his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder where it was perched and started zapping various Pokémon. He ducked a flamethrower attack sent his direction by a rogue Typhlsion he released his Poliwrath

"Poli, Hydro Pump!" he said,

the attack hit the Typhlsion head on knocking it out immediately

"Poli you join the fight too" he told Poliwrath.

He was letting all his other Pokémon out of their pokeballs when he was attacked from behind with a tremendous force; he flew through the air and hit his head on a rock and rolled over feeling unconsciousness steal over him he saw what had happened one of the attacking pokemon had thrown an exploding voltorb at him luckily it was about 6 ft away when it had blown or he would have been dead, as it was it seemed he wasn't going to last long anyway an enormous Staraptor was about finish the job, this was when a large Butterfree appeared behind the bird

"Kitty Psybeam!" said its owner, the bird was blasted over Red's head, and Red knew no more.

Ok ya'll that does it for chapter 1! (woot!) please R&R tell me what you think, any ideas will be considered.

Thanks,

Insomniac


	2. long awaited

Ok yall here is another, sorry it is a little short. Lemon alert. I realize I didn't say how Emerald, Ruby or Sapphire were found that will be discussed later Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special or Pokemon Adventures

_Rumble, rumble, rumble, _The room was shaking by the unseen explosions Red opened his eyes to see he was in a small and room dust was falling from the ceiling. He sat up, and immediately the room spun in front of his eyes, and he got sick to his stomach, a firm hand pushed him back down, it was none other than Emerald.

"Well Red I know you were not expecting me but Blue, Sapphire, Yellow, and I are the only ones who have any kind of medical experience, Sapphire and Blue have to be on the battle field because of their strength, and Yellow will be back in a moment, so you know Yellow has hardly left your side" Emerald told Red.

At this Yellow walked in the room she was wearing a knee length sundress and had her large hat on, ran into the room, Red who still had no idea Yellow was a girl, stared in shock.

"Thanks Emerald" Yellow said.

she then saw Red was awake at this she threw all caution to the wind a ran to him kissing him with all the passion she could muster, however Red pushed her away

"whoa Yellow I'm sorry but I'm not like that" he told her eyeing the dress, he had no idea Yellow was gay or a cross dresser.

"Red I have something to tell you" Yellow started before Red cut in

"no need any more I think you have just made it clear, I'm sorry Yellow but I just don't swing that way" Red said.

Yellow smiled and without saying anything Yellow took off her large hat and stripped completely naked and stood in front of Red who just gaped with his mouth open unable to compute what he was seeing. Emerald cleared his throat

"ummmmm I think I should go and help the upstairs" neither Yellow nor Red said anything they just stood and stared at each other.

"Red I have wanted to tell you for so long" Yellow said

"You have no idea how painful it was to keep this from you" she continued,

Red still stared

"I don't care if there is a war going on outside I don't care if the whole world is destroyed I love you more than anything and I want you…now, please tell me you share some these same feelings now that you know." she said moving closer to the bed.

getting to his feet and wordlessly shuffled to stand in front of Yellow. She looked up into his eyes and he looked down at her, then he (painfully) lifted her off her feet and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated their tongues fighting for dominance until Red broke the kiss and said one word

"Yes" before resuming his kiss.

Yellow couldn't believe what was happening, it was a dream come true. Red carried Yellow to the bed where he could stand anymore and sat on the side with Yellow straddling him she broke the kiss

"I have wanted this for so long" she whispered reaching down his pajama pants.

He swung his legs on the bed so he could lay down, Yellow pulled his pants down to his knees reveling his extending member

"are you sure want this?" Red asked, Yellow smiled bent down and enveloped him in a passionate kiss then broke and said

"yes"

losing no time she took it in her hands and aligned it with her soaking entrance than sat on it pushing deep inside her, Yellow broke her own hymen long ago so there was no pain at least for her, for Red on the other hand with her being so petite it was tight to almost the point of painfulness, almost,

"damn Yellow" Red said.

Yellow had her eyes closed taking in the feeling than began to move up and down slowly going faster and faster, she could already feel her climax coming, she had waited so long.

"Yellow if you don't stop this is not going to last long" Red grunted

Yellow did not say anything except the moans that were now escaping her lips; she did not care

"Oh. My. God" she whispered she rode him hard and fast until Red cloud feel her walls tightening.

"Red…" she whispered, before it happened she came hard, and let out a scream, her walls were so tight Red grunted in pain before his member was pushed out due to the tightness (luckily because it was at this time that Red came to) Yellow shock with orgasm spasms until darkness took her and she literally passed out right on Red chest.

Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald, all heard Yellow's scream and ran down into the bunker where they were all staying they all ran into to the bed room to see what had happened. They found Yellow completely nude with spasms racking her whole body, and Red was laying there covered in his and Yellow's cum Emerald already knew what happened and left, the others however stared, Red gently moved Yellow to the side she had a contented smile on her face, and was breathing gently. Red slowly (he was still injured) made his way to the bathroom when the others saw his now soft cock they gasped, it was black and blue due to Yellows tightness, Red finally made it the bathroom and cleaned off with a towel before walking back out

"well," he started "I think I have a new girlfriend" he said.

Green and Blue smiled they knew how Yellow had felt for a while, Crystal and Gold also smiled "That's awesome!" exclaimed Gold, Ruby and Sapphire were both laughing

"what happened to your…you know?" asked Sapphire Red laughed no pretense with Sapphire "well, you see Yellow is really REALLY tight" Red answered everyone whistled.

At this Yellow woke up, stretched and looked around then a deep crimson blush rushed her cheeks

"h….hello ev…everyone" she stammered.

Not looking at anyone whe slide out of bed and put her clothes back on she twirled her hat in her hands

"I couldn't help myself" she said "I have waited sooo long…" she said before Green cut her off

"Yellow hun, nobody is judging you" she said laughing the others nodded in agreement.

Yellow smiled and ran to Red's side standing on tiptoe she kissed him on the lips before whispering in his ear

"I love you Red, more than the earth loves the day, more than the moon the night, I love you"

she embraced him and he picked her up off her feet before enveloping her in a kiss. Another explosion rocked the small room this time closer, Emerald ran in to the room

"I'm sorry to break this up but we are under attack by a large army of Dragonite."

Ok that is it please, please rate and review I am not very good at lemons so maybe some of you could tell me how to improve it

Thanks,

Insomniac 


	3. The foundations

Hey Y'all here is what I got I will update this Chapter with more content when I get a chance. This has turned out to be quite difficult delveloping plot proof reading all that. Please bear with me, also please R&R

Thanks,

Insmoniac

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A flashlight flicked on, it was Emerald and he was still standing in the doorway.

"We need to go out and fight them off before they destroy everything." Emerald said turning on heel and running down what looked like a long dark corridor.

"I'll be up there in a minute" Red said as the others ran off after Emerald

"Wait Yellow I need your help, I am having a hard time even seeing straight."

Yellow nodded and helped Red get dressed she then took him on here petite shoulders and they made their way down the dark corridor.

"So how did y'all find all the others?" Red asked as they reached a large armored door,

Yellow put her hand on a hand scanner it beeped, a light at the top of the door turned green and the door opened

"I found Crystal and Gold at the base of dark cave" she began

"Blue and Green found Silver. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were actually in Johto also, apparently looking for us, they had heard about the war, and were also told to find the pokedex holders." She finished.

Red nodded "how long have I been out" he asked

"for a couple of days, your injuries were fairly serious" said Yellow.

They had gone through several more armored doors and now came to a ladder the ladder led to a circular hole in the ceiling with yet another armored door. They climbed the ladder, Yellow helping Red and opened the door to a furious fight. The bunker was at the base of what appeared to be indigo plateau and they looked out at the battle fields Pokémon of all shapes, sizes and types were making a ferocious fight against a defending human army. The pokemon were either on the ground mostly using ranged special attacks or flying through the air dropping Voltorbs, Electrods, Koffing, and Weezing that would explode next to soldiers. Unfortunately the bunker was in the middle of the battlefield, closer to the humans but far enough away to possible take friendly fire. Yellow produced a massive revolver the barrel was about 7in long and the cylinder was as big around as Red's fist.

"Where the hell did you get that, for that matter where were you hiding it?!" Red asked.

Yellow grinned "wouldn't you like to know? There are a lot of things you don't know about me Red." She said.

Red stared impressed he knew he liked this girl the moment he she was one "what type of round does it use?" he asked. Bullets whizzed past their heads and a Voltorb exploded only 10 ft away from them.

"Tell you later" Yellow answered as she took Red on her arm and ran for the towards the human front line.

To say a little about the weapons used they look and feel like today's modern guns however the ammo they used is Pokémon attack based, for example an assault rifle may have flamethrower rounds or it may use ice beam rounds, etc it all depends on the gun and what kind of rounds it can take. Also explosives normally held explosion or self destruct, Sapphire held a belt of these across her chest, preferring as most trainers do to depend on her Pokémon. However in the unlikely event that her Pokémon were defeated or killed she did need something that might be able to protect her. Green and she were on a reconnaissance mission seeing that they, besides Red, were the stronger of the Pokedex holders. They were deep behind the enemy lines, the Pokémon were trying to make a circle surrounding the area in three lines the heaviest hitters in the front the more defensive Pokémon in the back. What they came across was astonishing Pokémon were clearing an area that stretched in any direction as far as the eye could see, at the edges what looked like a massive frame was being built. Both Green and Sapphire gasped. "What the hell?!" they both said at the same time,

unfortunately a little too loudly because a troop of Nidoking heard them and came to investigate. The leader a massive specimen, over 5 ft tall, let out an ear shattering roar and charged,

"Blue!" Sapphire yelled and pushed him out of the way,

unfortunately this put her in the line of fire and the Nidoking impaled her right through the shoulder the literally coming put the other side. Sapphire screamed in pain, the Nidoking lifted her over its head and tossed her aside. Nidoking finally stood before her and lifted his foot preparing to stomp her then a loud bang happened and a large hole appeared in the Nidoking's head. For moment all was silent as blood poured out of the wound then the Pokémon feel lifeless on the ground, revealing Blue standing with a smoking semi-automatic pistol, his companions were not happy they all roared mouths frothing with rage, Sapphire pulled an explosion grenade off her belt and threw it; it landed at one of the Nidoking's feet and exploded sending pieces of the creature flying everywhere. The others suffered similar fates either by Blue's gun or Sapphire's grenades when the battle was finally over Sapphire was quite sure she was going to die, her entire arm had turned a nasty purple color and felt like it was on fire, not only that but her vison was extremely blurred, she was nauseous, having difficulty breathing and really sleepy. She tried to stand up but found her legs wouldn't work, she violently threw up and layed down thinking that if she could just sleep for a little bit everything was going to be alright.

Green was in a serious predicament indeed Sapphire was succumbing to the Nidoking's venom and if he did not get her help fast she was going to die. Unfortunately she was being violently sick and he could here sounds, he ran to her and found she was falling asleep

"Sapphire stay awake" he told her.

He picked her up and continued to speak "You must stay awake, if you don't you will not wake up" he told her soothingly

she muttered something unintelligible, but her eyes did stay open. However things were going from bad to worse, there fight with the Nidoking did not go unheard, even though they were back behind the lines there were many strong and powerful Pokémon helping with the building effort and even more making patrols to keep humans away from the building site. The area they were in slightly away from the clearing in the woods, erupted in flames incinerating the trees in front of them and when the smoke cleared a troop consisting of four Charizard, three Dragonite, and a huge shiny red Gyrados were hovoring in the air in front of them. Green released all Sapphire's and his Pokémon preparing to fight, but before he could a Pachirisu appeared and a voice from behind shouted

"Pachirisu Thunder!"

the tiny Pokémon jumped on the Gyrados's back, and began shining. The Gyrados knowing the impending danger began thrashing around try to throw the Pokémon from its back, but to no avail the giant Pokémon was engulfed in a column of electricity wide enough and powerful enough to also hit two of the Charizard flanking him on either side. The Charizard were lucky they attack only rendered them unconscious however the Gyrados landed on the ground eyes glazed over dead. The Pokémon's' friends were not happy they screamed in anger attacked the Dragonites charging Hyper beams and the Charizards Heat Waves. Another voice came out of the forest

"Moo Blizzard!"

a wave of cold stong enough to powderize what tree were left overtook all three of the Dragonite, the Charizards managing to just bearly avoid the attack, all three Pokemon plunged to the ground landing with prominent crunches. The Charizard were beyond anger now they were both not only confused but enraged beyond rational thought, they both started sending streams of flames into the forest, and for the third time a voice yelled out

"Zelhiko Hydro Pump!"

two jets of water shot out of the trees hitting both Charizard and sending them plummeting to the earth.


End file.
